1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to processes for surface treating aluminum or aluminum alloy and housings made of aluminum or aluminum alloy treated by the surface treatment.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to having many good properties such as light weight and quick heat dissipation, aluminum and aluminum alloy are widely used in manufacturing components (such as housings) of electronic devices. Aluminum and aluminum alloy are usually anodized to form an oxide coating thereon to achieve a decorative and wear resistant surface. However, the anodizing process is complicated with a low efficiency.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.